


Эксперимент

by Sotha_Sil



Series: When dreams come true [2]
Category: Loveless
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Post canon, Ratings: R, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/pseuds/Sotha_Sil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ситуация стандартная. Зеро решают выяснить, почему они вместе – из-за одного только имени, или же нет. Об этом только ленивый не писал, автор тоже попытался в меру своих возможностей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/gifts).



> Из цикла "Когда сбываются мечты" в соавторстве с Vida_Winter.  
> Список в хронологическом порядке:  
> "Ты выберешь сладкое" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Любовь с запахом яблок" (Vida_Winter)  
> "Эксперимент" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Эксперимент, omake" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Что-нибудь особенное" (Sotha Sil)  
> "Game over" (Vida_Winter)  
> "Когда сбываются мечты" (Vida_Winter)
> 
> ***  
> В тексте упоминается «Habitat Machines» Дэвида Траутримаса (автор относится к ним нейтрально, а вот персонажи по-разному), «Frere Jacques» - французская версия детской песенки «Братец Яков» и «Звездные Войны», фильм шестой. Confiserie (фр.) – кондитерская.

***  
Во всем был виноват мелкий Аояги. Буквально во всем. Начиная с кляксы, которую я посадил на конспекты – прокусил ручку вместе с пастой так, что гель брызнул на тетрадку и в рот. Гадость редкостная! Плевался, будто яду хлебнул. Агацума, восседая на диванном подлокотнике – ни дать ни взять памятник – глядел укоряюще, как врач на своего любимого, небуйного, но целиком и полностью психованного пациента. Так вот. Чертовой пастой вина мелкого только начиналась. Кончалась же она где-то в районе катастрофы в Хиросиме, неважно, что он тогда еще на свет появиться не успел. Я не знаю, за какие грехи мне этих придурков ками послали, да еще и сегодня, в Сочельник, под радостное музыкальное чего-то там по радио, когда все нормальные люди либо драят полы, либо бегают по магазинам, покупая праздничные цацки. Я плюнул. В смысле, на Рождество плюнул, решив, что лучше скатаю у Огавы конспект, да поскорее, а не то пристанет репейником, мол, «Нацу-тян, ты такой двоечник, хочешь, я помогу тебе с учебой?». Не хочу. И тетрадку назад почтой послал бы, чтобы не испытывать на своей шкуре очередной приступ приязни, и просить бы не стал, знай раньше, что так получится. Мне вообще не принципиально, я в универ со скуки пошел, а не от шила в бесхвостой заднице, как некоторые.  
– Нацуо. Пятно, – без выражения сообщил умник-Аояги. Это только на вид без выражения, на самом деле у него в голове постоянно крутится уйма всяких шестерней, строчит записывающее устройство и бухтит какой-нибудь навороченный анализатор окружающего хаоса. В противном случае с той свистопляской, что творилась тут несколько лет назад, он бы гарантированно рехнулся. Вместе со своим Бойцом, которого мы с тобой однажды не зря с лужайки соскребли – мелкому на счастье, очевидно.  
«Нацуо, пятно». Я заржал – нет, ну надо же. Опа, Америка открылась. Нелюбимые переглянулись и вздохнули хором, тяжко, как два великомученика. Вот уж не думал, что Соби умеет издавать такие звуки, он по жизни вообще на редкость тихий. Да ему и разговаривать лишний раз не обязательно – мелкий без пяти минут оракул: свистишь в потолок, а он уже угадал, какого цвета у тебя зубная щетка, что ты ел на завтрак, и чего боишься до уссачки. У него в такие моменты на лице непроизвольно появляется профессиональное «Вы хотите поговорить об этом» выражение – аж мурашки по спине, бр-р. Хотя на самом деле это я сейчас зря гоню. Если бы они не являлись в гости каждую неделю, как по расписанию, я бы, наверное, на стену взлез.  
Инсталляция «я ем чернила, а вы?» случилась после вопроса Рицки – как всегда не в бровь, а в глаз: «кстати, Йоджи приедет на каникулы?». Вопрос был задан очень невинно, между делом, в процессе распивания чаев на диване этой парочкой и злостного списывания конспектов мной. Под загадочный свет бело-голубой гирлянды, накрученной на решетчатую спинку кровати. Гирлянду притащила Юико-тян, с пару дней назад. У меня вообще не квартира, а проходной двор – даром, что удрал на самую окраину города. С тем же успехом мог заселиться с Соби по соседству, никакой разницы, абсолютно. Ну вот, светили, значит, мелкие лампочки – тишь, гладь, романтика почти, а тут это «Йоджи приедет на каникулы?». Я плюнул на угол носового платка и принялся оттираться от пасты. Платок синел, во рту горчило – сплошное расстройство.  
– У него там какая-то фигня с выпускной работой, так что упс. Пошлю ему открытку по инету, нашел одну прикольную, с поющими медведями.  
Они уставились на меня, естественно. Крайне понимающе, аж зубы свело. Надо будет после праздников сходить к стоматологу и запломбировать пару дыр, а то достало уже. На самом деле я понятия не имею, что там за история с выпускной работой, но наверняка какая-нибудь феерия, у тебя всегда была светлая голова, богатая фантазия и изрядная доля упрямства. И последнее иногда выходит боком, но не мне сетовать – я Боец.  
Под окном соседская мелюзга устроила шумные салки. Слышался заливистый смех, гиканье, беготня, звуки короткой незлой потасовки, и снова хохот. И какие-то кричалки из разряда «ябеда-корябеда». Ага. Сын мадамы сверху опять пинка отхватил, бежит жаловаться. Обычная история.  
– Мы с Рицкой едем отдыхать, может быть, тебе тоже стоит развеяться где-нибудь подальше отсюда? Хм… поближе к Сорбонне, например. Там масса интересных достопримечательностей.  
Соби забрал у своей Жертвы пустую кружку, ткнул кнопку электрочайника и стащил из пакета еще пару кексов. Нелюбимые едят их в устрашающих количествах, даже в меня столько не влезает.  
– Иди в жопу, Соби, – Я выдрал из тетрадки испорченный листок и выбросил его в мусорку. Агацума хмыкнул, мелкий на диване покачал головой – это у нас стандартный обмен любезностями такой. Сперва что-нибудь про чертову Францию, чтоб ее вертело на Эйфелевой башне – от Соби, потом первый попавшийся адрес у черта на рогах – от меня. Потом хихикаем, как умственно отсталые, весь вечер. Нет, ну а что, плакать что ли? На самом деле они, конечно, бдят за мной – это понял бы даже нескладеха-сын Саннокими-сан, который чуть что, к маме несется. А я не возражаю против того, что каждую пятницу у меня вечер занят. И на неделе иногда. Об Нелюбимых можно поточить язык, они обычно не обижаются – язвят в ответ, как две гадюки в коробке, а сами довольные. Рицка хреново играет в карты, на шахматы у меня зла не хватает, Агацума умеет и то, и другое, но его отвлекает баррикада грязных чашек и пучок фантиков у компа. Идиллия.  
– Слушай, Нацуо, ты для Йоджи подарок купил уже? – мелкий растянулся на диване задом кверху, пристроил подушку под подбородок и внимательно так поглядел поверх длинного ядовито-зеленого ворса. У меня все подушки в доме мохнатые. – Мы с Соби подумали, что тебе не обязательно посылать его почтой, до Парижа дорого, наверное. Хочешь, передадим?  
– Будем там проездом, – пояснил Агацума, слегка подпихивая Жертву, чтобы самому сесть и чашки куда-нибудь пристроить.  
– Да ладно вам, не кипишуйте, я сам передам, как вернется. За пять лет оптом – пусть думает потом, куда девать.  
Не говорить же, в самом деле, что я ничего не купил. Хотел медведя сперва – ты с собой ни одного не взял, а потом подумал, вдруг они тебе больше не нравятся? Я вообще не знаю, что тебе теперь нравится. Я не видел тебя чертовых пять лет, не слышал по телефону, писем получил три штуки от силы, да и то с одной просьбой – не отвечать часто и не засорять ящик. Хотя раз в год ты звонишь по скайпу – я ради этих звонков специально веб-камеру поставил. А то вдруг у вас там в Европах жизнь бьет ключом настолько, что мою Жертву потом вообще не узнать будет – приду в аэропорт встречать непонятно кого. Как дурак. Я бы таскался в это пропахшее сыром, вином и парфюмом место каждые выходные, заодно бы поднаторел в межконтинентальном перемещении и довел до кондрашки не одного картавого француза, но, увы. Ты разрешил мне появиться только в том случае, если вдруг кто-то вызовет на бой, а там это почти нереально. Вряд ли местные Школы проверяют каждого явившегося по штатским делам. Нет, то есть, проверять – проверяют, но на хвост не наступают – бессмысленно. Так что, так. На самом деле все это похоже на больной бред, но суть я понимаю. И не спорю. У нас эксперимент.  
Когда нам стукнуло семнадцать, тебя вдруг настигла дилемма, которая в очень общих чертах звучала так: «а что, если все это только Связь?». Мол, нормальные люди не лишены права выбора, а мы долбанную уйму времени бок о бок, и все потому что Имя одинаковое. Меня, помню, перекосило. Это потом оказалось, что такой лабудой страдает каждая вторая пара, которая с детства вместе – гормоны, идеалы, желание всемирной справедливости… Да чего скрывать, я сам тоже думал, только в итоге пришел к выводу, что мне начхать. Вообще начхать, какая у нашей Связи природа, какая причина того, что мы спим в одной кровати, и не всегда просто спим, начхать, отчего мне неохота глазеть на сиськи чужих девчонок и задницы чужих пацанов – не потому что с ними что-то не так, а просто неохота. Какая разница? Связь? Ладно. Не Связь? Тоже ладно, куплю тебе чертовых кексов – ты фанатеешь от них, прямо как Нелюбимые. Подмешивают в них какую-то фигню, как пить дать. Но я у нас дурак, ничего не шарю в высоких материях – реально не шарю, хоть плачь. А ты решил поставить эксперимент. Чистота следствия, поиски неоспоримых истин, или, может я любил тебя как-нибудь не так. Закончилось тем, что ты всех удивил, даже мелкий не нашелся с комментариями - охренеть, моя Жертва укатила за бугор учиться. Одна. Типа, отличать левую пятку какого-то древнеегипетского покойника с непроизносимым именем от левой пятки другого древнеегипетского покойника с еще более непроизносимым именем – это круто. А эксперимент запарывать не круто, и ты мне приказал – припечатал аж, не оставил ни лазейки – жить, как жил, заниматься своими делами и ни в коем случае на глаза не являться. Для боев, правда, сделал исключение, да. Ну, я и живу, чего теперь, не вешаться же. Чуть что не так – ты сам же мне и накостыляешь, когда вернешься. А ты вернешься. Не можешь не вернуться.  
– Медведи? – Агацума поднял бровь и по-хозяйски оторвал катышку с шерстяного носка своей драгоценной Жертвы. Рицка смешливо фыркнул и завозился – щекотки боится, видимо. Ревнивый, ага.  
– Один поросенок. Прямо вылитый Йоджи, – буркнул я, роясь в рюкзаке в поисках запасной ручки. Точно так: три медведя, один поросенок. За четыре года. За пятый надаю тебе по жопе, не отходя от кассы. Потому что от Связи за все это время осталась тонюсенькая ниточка, того и гляди порвется. Не скажу, что я по этому поводу думаю. Приедешь вот, схвачу тебя за жабры и вытрясу всю дурь. И надо ведь быть таким непроходимым балбесом при айкью размером с дом! Нет, это словами точно не выражается.  
Мелкий заржал.  
– Я скажу ему, чтобы он тебе барана подарил.  
– Э, чё за нафиг? – замахнулся на засранца тапком, а тот даже ухом не повел, знает, что ничего ему, как всегда, не будет. – Агацума, твоя Жертва считает, что я тупой. Сделай с этим что-нибудь.  
– Увы, – усмехнувшись, пожал плечами Соби, вытащил свои курительные причиндалы и заблагоухал на всю квартиру. Ты бы разорался, а мне как-то без разницы, нравится – ну и пускай его. Пепел в кофейную жестянку стряхивает дисциплинированно, уже ладно. Иначе за прожженный ковер ты меня прибьешь гвоздями к потолку.  
Я вздохнул. Явились, диван заняли, чай выдули, один курит, второй обзывается. Все как обычно. Пришлось залечь на пол и переписывать лекцию на – мать его – английском, прямо так, в горизонтальном положении. Огава строчит на редкость убористо, у меня всегда выходило две страницы на одну ее. Ну, зато мою писанину можно читать спокойно, без риска заделаться очкариком. Очкарик есть у нас один уже, достаточно.  
За окном совсем потемнело, из-под балконной двери пополз ощутимый холодок. Мне вечно лень заклеить щели скотчем или заткнуть их чем-нибудь, да и, опять же, тут корыстный интерес. Заделаю – вообще душегубка настанет. Так хоть комната сама собой проветривается, что примиряет с вечным запахом курева. Это отлично, что у Бойцов усовершенствованная регенерация, а не то Агацума давным-давно уже допрыгался бы. А кому прохладно, у тех свитер есть, даже не один, надо только поднять себя с пола и пойти найти его в пугающе здоровом комке шмотья на кресле. Ты бы меня за этот комок отчитал по всем статьям, но это так, праздные раздумья. Завтра раскидаю по углам, в честь Рождества.  
В куче нашлись три разных носка, спортивные штаны, не выглаженная водолазка, две пары джинсов, старая ушастая шапка… чего она тут забыла, я ж все уже давным-давно раздал? А также клубок наушников, мешок с кроссовками, соломинка от сока и вожделенный свитер на самом дне. Толстый, синий, старый, как бабуська с первого этажа, но чрезвычайно теплый. Воротник у него, правда, длиннющий и узкий, как железнодорожный туннель, башку просунул – ну точно заново родился. Эта вязаная труба – чтоб ей жилось долго и счастливо – уже почти сдалась, чуть не приплюснув мне нос насовсем, но тут из колонок запиликало знакомыми позывными. На диване зашевелились, я рванул к компу, впихиваясь в свитер почти в прыжке – ну просто лось, и тыкнул мышкой в зеленую кнопку ответа.  
За спиной шикнули «пошли отсюда, Соби», но я махнул Нелюбимым рукой, мол, необязательно. В конце концов, чего плохого в том, что старые боевые товарищи поздравят друг друга с Рождеством?  
В колонках шваркнуло, и на экране появилось окошко видеозвонка. Хорошо, что ко мне кроме тебя никто не стучится, а не то стал бы совсем дерганным – побегай-ка так каждый раз. Поседеешь.  
– Раз-раз, эй! Нацу, компьютер завис, что ли?  
Сказал бы я, кто из нас завис, ну да ладно. У тебя оказалось слишком озабоченное лицо, как будто хреновая связь – в натуре повод для досады.  
– Не колоти экран, не поможет, это инет. Доброе утро, – я ухмыльнулся. Увидеть знакомую растрепанную шевелюру, которая спросонья напоминает нежно-зеленое гнездо птицы-фантазерки, мне не удавалось с тех самых пор, как кое-кто свалил. Обычно ты восседал перед камерой чинный и чужой, а звонил в будни, наверное, чтобы не было возможности долго трепаться и наболтать черт те чего – у меня, в первую очередь. Только я и без этого не стал бы нести подряд всю чушь, которая только в голову стукнет, нам уже не по семнадцать лет, когда язык опережает мозг. Хотя по тому дурному времени здорово скучается.  
– Издеваешься, – ты помотал головой и сонно моргнул. – У вас там вечер, самое время для жизни. Опять этот страшнущий свитер?  
Я пожал плечами.  
– Зато тепло. Сам зад не отморозь.  
– Неа. У нас во всем кампусе парёж, ночь вертишься, потом встанешь – простынь хоть выжимай.  
Дурак ты, Йоджи, и не лечишься. Прекрасно ведь знаешь, что тепло – один из самых тяжелых наркотиков, в которые мы только вляпывались за всю жизнь. И, по-хорошему, лучше бы про него знать понаслышке, как в детстве, когда мы оба были уверены в совершенстве собственных конструкций. Потому что это такая штука, которой хочется все время, не зависимо от погоды, природы, часового пояса и собственного по этому поводу мнения. Лучше бы у нас блоки на боль слетели, честное слово.  
– Нормально. Это тебе привет из дома. Койка и онсен – два в одном, – я замахал руками, изображая самого серьезного в мире придурка, который сидит под одеялом и мылит себе голову. За спиной приглушенно фыркнули – Нелюбимые мое актерское дарование ценят чрезвычайно.  
– Идиот. Я, между прочим, только проснулся – сразу тебе звонить, поздравить решил. А ну показывай мой подарок! Не пришлешь – будешь всю оставшуюся жизнь мучиться.  
– Накажешь?  
– Накажу, – ты кивнул, поджимая губы и скребя и без того лохматый затылок.  
– Обойдешься. Хочешь получить свои подарки – приедешь и заберешь сам.  
На самом деле, это был разговор по инерции – ни разу за все время не обошлось, чтобы ты чего-нибудь не потребовал, а я не поставил взаимное условие. Только твоя фантазия в этом плане куда богаче: сперва «хорошо учись», потом «девчонку найди себе уже», «не смей засирать квартиру», «передай Рицке учебник, я пришлю», теперь вот подарки. То ли мы мельчаем, то ли Связь слилась в трубу, то ли тебе и в самом деле кажется, что Имя преодолимо, а без него куда угодно вольным ветром лети. Закончишь свои гайдзинские развлечения и приедешь – к батарее прикручу, хоть наказывай, хоть нет.  
– Нацу, тут это… Такая штука, – ты слегка отсел и посмотрел на коричнево-желтый солнечный блик у самого края стола. Рядом с ним крутилась какая-то фиговина с шариками – металлический, вечно шевелящийся сувенир.  
– Чего опять?  
Мне никогда не нравились наши разговоры по скайпу. Я ждал их, конечно, как больной какой-то, ночью готов был с дивана соскочить в случае чего, но, улетев за бугор, ты стал очень предупредительным – ни разу ночью не позвонил. Французские подлизы уняли твою обычную бесцеремонность и импульсивность, так и охота обратиться не по имени, а «месье Саган», только вот от этих двух слов все треском слетит в тартарары, и уже насовсем.  
– М-м… ну, в общем, мне тут предложил профессор один, – так, уже нехорошо. – В аспирантуру пойти после выпуска, сказал, будет моим научником. Ну, грех же от бесплатного места отказываться, так что я согласился. Это еще на два года. Приказ в силе.  
Я готов был поклясться, что сблевану прямо на ни в чем не повинную клаву. Ты сидел весь напряженный, как перед дракой – готовился выслушивать вопли, видимо. Остались бы у тебя уши целы – точно прижал бы к башке по вечной кошачьей привычке. На диване прекратили шевеление и вертеж, замерли, умолкли, значимо так. Вот блин, и чего у меня ума не достало Нелюбимых спровадить, пока те домой собирались? Все равно вышло, что никто никого поздравлять не станет. Не свезло, как говорится.  
В стекло скрипнуло. У меня росла под окнами какая-то древняя коряга, которая весной и летом едва-едва зеленела, будто пыжилась листьями из последних сил в тщетных попытках хоть как-то прикрыться. Никогда не питал к ней ни почтения, ни особой приязни – ну торчит, и торчит. А теперь я ее понял. Мне тоже захотелось прикрыться, хоть чем-нибудь. Я оказался в данный момент времени нелепым, глупым и голым, несмотря на свитер и штаны.  
– Ну ты крут, мужик! Съели, ага, забугорные профессора, ха-ха-ха… Нихрена себе! – я покатился со смеху, показывая камере большой палец и не зная вообще, то ли за голову хвататься, то ли за стул, чтобы сиделось крепче. Результатом нашего эксперимента станет чертова докторская диссертация, или кандидатская, или что там… я в них, как балерина в гандболе. Смех опустошал, успокаивал, раскручивал внутри какие-то умозрительные винтики и вставлял их на места. На улице пошел снег.  
– Ты там со стула не свались, главное. Чего смешного?  
– Не-не, я за тебя охренительно рад. Глупо с такими мозгами без дела сидеть, так что молодец.  
Прикол ситуации заключался в том, что я был действительно… не то, чтобы рад – горд, пожалуй. Нас всегда воспринимали либо чудными чучелами с мишками в руках, либо продуктами сенсейского бредового творчества – такими жуткими малявками из фильма ужасов, которые при всей своей миловидности крошат кухонными тесаками все, что под руку попадется. В детстве это льстило, в юношестве доводило до лютого бешенства, а теперь вот. Да, я был горд, даже если и не имел к этому никакого отношения. Горд, несмотря на ужас, который придет позже.  
– Спасибо, – ты, кажется, смутился. – Ужинал уже?  
– Не, не успел. Конспект по инглишу у Огавы скатываю. Хотя пожрать бы надо, а то желудок реально урчит.  
– Как следует ешь.  
Я фыркнул.  
– Понял вообще, чё сказал? Моя любовь к хорошей пище не умрет никогда. Даже если Апокалипсис случится. Готовлю, как Бог и ем, как он же.  
– Обжора, – ты улыбнулся, тыкая пальцем начавший было останавливаться шарик, и тот снова закачался туда-сюда. Парижское солнце щедро светило через окно, заливая комнату уютным утренним светом, от шарика по твоей футболке забегал шустрый зайчик.  
За балконной дверью на шнуре болтались бельевые прищепки, посеревшие от влаги и холода. Зимой они вечно перестукивались из-за ветра, как какие-нибудь мультяшные шпионы через стенку. Я слушал этот перестук каждую ночь, он обычно даже убаюкивал, но тут мне показалось, что в негромком еще звуке – топот конских копыт. Будто кто-то невидимый спешит с дурными вестями.  
– Ну ладно, мне в библиотеку пора, я им книжку задолжал – скоро с собаками искать начнут.  
– Ага, шуруй давай.  
– Счастливо. С Рождеством, – ты махнул рукой в камеру и отключился. На экране вылезло привычное «последний звонок столько-то и столько-то», справа внизу мигнуло и высветило восемь двадцать одну вечера. Прищепки стучали, по ногам тянуло сквозняком, до следующего сеанса связи оставалось триста шестьдесят пять дней, или что-то около того, календарной точностью ты не грешил никогда.  
– Кто-то только что не поздравил свою Жертву с праздником, – донеслось из-за спины голосом Рицки. Я обернулся, морды у Нелюбимых были вытянутые и очень вопросительные. Даже Агацума, у которого мимика заключается в одних полуакцентах, выглядел непозволительно удивленным.  
– Блин, забыл. А, фигня, у меня ж открытка с медведями есть – на мыло кину, прочитает.  
Мелкий щурился и цеплялся за своего Бойца, то ли со злости, то ли наш с тобой пример его не вдохновил. Спасибо, хоть нотации читать не стал, наверное, решил сперва определиться, по барабану мне это все, или притворяюсь.  
– Я позволю себе заметить, что это ненормально, – Соби положил ладонь поверх кулачка Аояги – тот тянул его за кофту. От этого жеста мелкого отпустило, и он мрачно кивнул.  
– Забейте, чуваки, Йоджи, как обычно, оригинальничает, – я бы, честно, лучше пошел помылся-пожрал-поспал, чем объясняться перед этими двумя. Как в суде с присяжными, честное слово. Нелюбимые, несмотря на то, что их поначалу трясло то там, то здесь, умудрились остаться самой здравомыслящей парой. А по части межличностного – так вообще. Аояги оракул, я говорил уже? Так вот. Здравомыслие здравомыслием, но иногда оно у них плавно съезжает в морализаторство – как на грех. Нечасто, но все же.  
– Оригинальничает, а ты все мозги себе на полу отлежал. Слабо было сказать, что он со своей аспирантурой переборщил? Природа Пар в том, что они сбалансированы, и друг без друга занимаются одним саморазрушением, – Рицка шикнул на мою попытку разинуть рот. – Мы, Жертвы, можем пустить мешающий избыток Силы на посторонние дела, а Бойцам надо все время от нас питаться. Скажешь, не так?  
Я поморщился. Лекция от мелкого – это как камень на гору втащить, да еще и удержать его там для полного эффекта. Самое противное, что в целом он прав, а вот детали ему попробуй обоснуй – нихрена не получится. Либо ты в теме, либо нет. Нелюбимые, вообще-то, в курсе ситуации, но они слишком долго считались разноименными, чтобы как следует въехать в суть нашего эксперимента. Аояги был очень даже в себе, когда витиевато и далеко слал чокнутого Ритцу-сенсея в присутствии свидетелей, на всю Школу заявив, что Соби принадлежит ему, а недовольные могут своим мнением подавиться. То есть, к тому моменту, как оказалось, что эти придурки все-таки одноименные, мелкий успел прихватизировать Агацуму и без пинка свыше. Как вот ему теперь объяснить, что Йоджи не эгоцентричное чмо, а просто запутавшийся в себе дебил, который не умеет на чужих шишках учиться?  
– Я питаюсь, как все нормальные люди. Едой. И, кстати, голоден прямо сейчас. Это только вы у нас до кексов маньяки ненормальные.  
У меня в тумбочке под чайником стратегически расположен склад лапши. Дешево, сердито, заморачиваться не надо, да и не такая уж она отстойная, как некоторые считают. Я уселся на корточки, и только открыл дверцу, как кто-то несильно, но цепко дернул меня за волосы.  
– Нацуо, – Рицка остановился почти вплотную и держал в кулаке кончик моего изрядно отросшего хвоста. Вид у него был расстроенный, как у мальчишки, который мамку за подол юбки схватил и не хочет, чтобы она его одного в детском саду оставляла. Агацума привалился плечом к косяку чуть поодаль. Этот – слава ками – ничего не скажет, а от осуждающих взглядов отвернуться не сложно. Чего трагедию делают – непонятно. Не умер же никто.  
– Кучу лет как Нацуо.  
– И столько же – как упрямый осёл.  
Я усмехнулся.  
– Не вешай нос, Ри-тян, а не то велю Агацуме защекотать тебя на ночь до смерти. Вместо мажорского тура по Европе.  
Мелкий подначку проигнорировал и добавил:  
– Обоих бы побил, если бы это что-то изменило, а Соби бы мне помог. У вас блоки в головах стоят не только на боль, но и на мозги в целом. Почему вы такие дураки, что просто руки опускаются?  
– Чтобы было с кем умных сравнивать, – я похлопал мелкого по тонюсенькой ладошке, и тот отпустил мои волосы. Комп на столе ушел в спящий режим, мигая синей лампочкой монитора. Вот бы он накрылся сегодня, чтобы ты дозвонился позже… Тогда Нелюбимые успели бы свалить в очередной медовый месяц без лишней информации. У нас с тобой, конечно, полный привет, но других-то грузить зачем?  
– Мы пойдем. Надо чемоданы дособирать.  
– Смотрите кирпичей не наложите. Соби, Ри-тян у нас до книг большой охотник, напихает кучу с собой, ты следи.  
Агацума улыбнулся – как всегда едва видимо, но от души.  
– Ничего, я донесу.  
– Да ну вас всех, не таскаю я с собой библиотеку, Соби, скажи! – мелкий взвился, как будто его за самое, что ни на есть, живое задели. – Мы на ноутбуке читаем. А то знаю я некоторых, им только дай радикулит заработать.  
Я сидел на полу около тумбочки и смотрел, как Нелюбимые одеваются: Рицка – негромко ворча себе под нос, ну точно трактор-недоросток, Соби – молча усмехаясь и краем глаза следя, чтобы Жертва заматывалась, как следует, и щелей нигде не оставляла. Правильно, продует еще, не дай ками, кому охота простывать перед каникулами? Надо будет, кстати, придумать, чего им на Рождество подарить, к приезду как раз соображу. А то у меня нынче с этим делом приличная невезуха.  
– Нацуо, – Агацума проследил, как я вылавливаю из тумбочки последнюю упаковку лапши, – если не хочешь, чтобы Рицка привез тебе что-нибудь из Фрейда в оригинале, то лучше скажи это сразу.  
– Ему психоанализ уже не поможет, ему поможет только палка, – беззлобно огрызнулся Аояги, тщательно зашнуровывая ботинок.  
– Мужики, может, по старинке? Медведя?  
– А я думал, ты теперь предпочитаешь поросят, – хмыкнул Соби, состроив свое фирменное «как вы могли подумать, я просто так» лицо. Конечно, конспиратор из него в этих случаях хреновый. Сразу понятно, что назло болтает.  
– Правильно, Соби. Привезем ему в свинарник поросенка.  
Я захихикал, отрывая от пластмассовой банки тонкую металлическую крышечку с нарисованным раменом и опухшей куриной ногой. Ни разу не обошлось еще, чтобы Рицка не проехался по моему бардаку, это стало уже доброй традицией. Он в меру прав, я действительно не из чистюль, но и мхом, пожалуй, не порасту. За пять лет холостяцкого быта тараканов не нажил, и ладно. А просто шмотки раскиданные – фигня.  
– И будет у меня не жизнь, а сплошное свинство. Наконец-то, – я налил в лапшу кипятка и поставил ее завариваться. – Только, чур, симпатичного выбирайте, мне какого попало не надо.  
– Ничего. У Соби художественный вкус, – Агацума едва заметно повел бровью, но с мелким спорить не стал. – Ладно, все, не кисни тут.  
Аояги натянул шапку под пристальным вниманием своего Бойца, и они, молодецки настучав меня по плечам вместо прощания, ушли в самую темень и холодину. Дверью хлопнули тоже по-молодецки, хотя, может, это им сквозняк помог. «Не кисни», ну надо же. Как будто кто-то собирался.  
Я подпер подбородок рукой и уставился на белый пластмассовый бок чайника – блестящий, новый, с синими цифрами. Старый чайник сдох на прошлой неделе, пришлось подсуетиться. Радио вещало культурные новости, что-то о местной богеме, которая собирала народ смотреть свой перформанс. На мой взгляд, диктор старался зря – любой нормальный человек скажет, что клеить всяких носорогов из старых коробок – занятие для детей в младшей школе, а уж идти на них глазеть и вовсе глупость. Хотя может, это просто я ничего в искусстве не понимаю. Помню, мы с тобой как-то чуть не разругались вдрызг, якобы из-за идеи ¬– ну обхохочешься просто. Дело было около семи лет назад, ты тогда работал в книжном, носил смешную синюю униформу и вовсю пользовался случаем – таскал на время разнообразное чтиво, пичкал им мелкого и меня заодно. С мелким у вас частенько пух и перья летели от выяснения кто соображает лучше. Я не особо парился, цеплял чего поинтереснее и топал то в ванну валяться, то за стол – любой дурак знает, что информация лучше всего с едой усваивается. Ни одной книжки не загадил, между прочим. Так вот. Как-то вечером ты явился домой с красочным буклетом, который подобрал где-то на работе. Причем не просто явился, а влетел в дверь карманным тайфуном, добежал до комнаты прямо в грязных осенних сапогах, оставляя за собой коричневые мокро-глинистые следы, плюхнул буклет аккурат перед моим носом и шумно, восторженно выдохнул:  
– Нацу, смотри!  
Я едва не прикусил язык от неожиданности и чуть не порвал желтый «Миллениум Фалкон», который старательно крутил из салфетки под вдохновляющие «Звездные Войны» по телику.  
– Пожар, что ли, так врываешься?  
– Смотри-смотри, – ты нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу, громко хлюпнув свеженькой лужей с сапог. Потом быстро глянул вниз – дошло, как в комнату приперся – сорвался с места и с воплем ускакал в прихожую, на ходу стряхивая обувь и фонтанируя в пространство своей фирменной вдохновенной руганью. Пока из-за стенки слышался грохот, шебуршание, приглушенные комментарии и шум воды, льющейся в пластмассовое ведро, я хорошенько рассмотрел причину внезапного энерговыброса. Это был небольшой проспектик с глянцевыми страницами, напичканный плодами чьей-то явно больной фантазии. Художник какой-то, или инженер – фиг их там разберет – задвигал на тему бытия-сущего-сущего-и-сущего-в-бытие, сдабривая все эти сентенции картинками домов в виде бутылки, степлера и кучи какой-то плохо распознаваемой ерунды. Я покачал головой. Вот уж точно, не стоило из-за подобных штук так нервничать. На экране принцесса Лея душила Джабу Хатта здоровенной тяжелющей цепью, и это было намного интересней.  
Через некоторое время шумы в прихожей прекратились, но, увлекшись фильмом, я как-то пропустил этот момент. Ты нарисовался на пороге комнаты в домашней толстовке и тапках с зайцами, сердитый, но очень уютный, как будто только что из-под одеяла вылез.  
– Ну, как тебе?  
– По-моему очень круто. Глянь, как он его лихо! – я простер указующий перст в сторону телика, где завязался масштабный махач над огромным плотоядным цветком, который был определенно не против пожрать.  
– Блин, Нацу, тебе стрелялку покажи, сразу соображать перестаешь, – чеканя шаг, ты протопал до дивана, где уже образовалось гнездо из подушек, бумажек, сверченных в космические корабли, кружки с засохшим какао и гайдзинского буклета – в таком гнезде я чувствовал себя, ни дать ни взять, повелителем. А что… у меня был вполне себе законный выходной. – Я, вообще-то, про искусство говорю. Посмотри на них, это же… потрясающе!  
Ты благоговейно погладил буклет и принялся разглядывать монстро-дома с такой любовью, словно сам их собрал.  
– Вот я бы в таком жил.  
– Да ну, Йоджи, как в нем жить? Он же нефункциональный до ужаса. Дом должен быть такой, чтобы душа и внутри, и снаружи. А у этих страшил какая душа… выпендреж один.  
– Мне достался в Бойцы круглый дурак, – ты прищурился и окинул мое гнездо очень красноречивым взглядом. – Такое ощущение, что у тебя мозги только в драке включаются, а все остальное время они в спящем режиме. Эти «обитаемые машины» – символ стремления к большему. Представь, бегут два муравья…  
– Наперегонки, что ли?  
– Без разницы. Бегут, у каждого на спине по сосновой игле, большой и тяжелой. Обоим хочется сбросить иглу, но они привыкли всю жизнь таскать всякий мусор в муравейник, и не знают, как можно существовать без этого. Бегут, смотрят, а над ними жуки летают, бабочки всякие. Высоко… – ты вздохнул и улегся, закинув ноги на диванный подлокотник, а пушистую нежно-зеленую макушку устроил у меня под боком. На лице зримо читалась странная печаль.  
– А дальше?  
– Дальше? До одного доходит, что жизнь не сводится к ношению тяжестей. Он бросает иглу и уходит вперед, идет быстрее и быстрее, а потом сам не замечает, что уже летит.  
– С точки зрения биологии – очень любопытно, – я хмыкнул и отложил «Фалкон» в сторону, облокачиваясь о мягкую коричневую спинку. Мне всегда нравилось смотреть на тебя чуть сверху, не потому, что это добавляло самоуверенности – отнюдь, – а потому, что тогда в твоих глазищах отражался свет: лампы ли, солнца, уличных фонарей – неважно. Наружный, искусственный свет, плавно перетекающий во внутренний, живой. Мне никогда не требовалось обращаться к Силе, чтобы чувствовать его. Он был на месте, даже если ты орал благим матом или громил в пух и прах кого-нибудь неугодного, утверждая остальных в мысли, что перед ними просто змей.  
– Тоже мне, биолог. Так и скажи, что ничего не понял.  
– Ну не то, чтобы вообще ничего, – я поднял бровь. Иногда с тобой идиотом себя чувствуешь, а иногда ты на ладони весь. Особенно, если Связь дзынькает расстроено, устало и честно. Ее не обманешь, пожалуй.  
– Такие дома, – ты поглядел хмуро и серьезно, – похожи на муравья, который перестал тратить жизнь на несчастные иголки. Все. Улетел. И вещи эти: шурупы, степлеры, банки всякие, раздолбанные приборы, которые нормальный человек на помойку вынесет – они тоже могут быть не просто грудой хлама. И люди с виду одни, а по сути-то ка-а-ак дадут жару, если постараются…  
– Ну, ты мудрец, – я задумался. Светильник в углу ровно горел желтым, делая обстановку комнаты и нас обоих мягче, чем на самом деле. – Прикинь, что за фигня будет, если все муравьи летать начнут, а бутылки и прочий мусор станут домами?  
– Хочешь сказать, если тебе на роду написано спину гнуть за просто так, то с этим все в порядке? – ты вскочил, как в пятую точку ужаленный, чуть не зарядив мне башкой в подбородок. – Типа, каждый должен сидеть там, где посадят, несмотря на то, что он, может быть, большего и хочет, и может?  
Я поморщился. Мне вовсе не хотелось ругаться, но в последнее время поиски всеобщей истины чем дальше, тем чаще стали превращаться в бедлам.  
– Человеку, Йоджи, на роду написано быть человеком. А все остальное – на его личное усмотрение, желание и твердость жопы, чтобы синяки на нее набивать. Совсем не обязательно выскакивать из штанов, и делать из бутылки дом.  
Ты весь понурился, стих, опустил голову, и негромко проговорил:  
– Это настоящему человеку.  
– Дебил! – честное слово, сам не заметил, как подорвался с места. Подушки на пол свалил, и, схватив тебя, придурка, за плечи, от души затряс. – Ты опять? Опять, да? Какие тебе доказательства нужны? Мы настоящие, нормальные люди: две руки, две ноги, голова – неглупая, между прочим. От случая к случаю – уж точно. А за блоки сенсею надо спасибо сказать. Но только за них, – я смотрел, как ты съежился, отвернулся куда-то вбок и вниз, как затеребил серую завязку от капюшона толстовки, и у самого вся сила куда-то исчезла. Мы были маленькие, потерянные, с кучей тараканов в головах и искусственно подправленным прошлым. Опытным путем выяснилось, что Зеро взрослеют очень тяжело.  
– Все равно. Вот бы жить в таком доме, – едва слышно прошептал ты и хотел уже уйти, но я не пустил – схватил в охапку, прижал к себе, не давая свалить. Все равно куда, будь это параллельные миры, или сортир.  
– Прямо тут лужу сделаю, – пробурчало мне куда-то в плечо.  
– Пофиг, ссы, – великодушно разрешил я, и шумно вдохнул знакомый запах мыла с яблочной отдушкой. У тебя всегда был самый лучший запах, и волосы самые мягкие. Светлые, пушистые – запусти пальцы, а они словно по руке гладят, то ли хозяина слушаются, то ли наоборот, бастуют. Ты-то просто так никогда и никому не сдавался.  
– Повязка бесит, блин. Велел же дома не носить.  
– Снимай, извращенец, – я фыркнул. – Любитель мужиков со шрамами.  
Ты отвесил несильный пинок по Связи – чтобы не выпендривался – стянул повязку и спрятал в карман, а потом по-хозяйски положил ладошку мне на лоб, убирая вверх и без того торчащую челку. И уставился туда, где у меня глаза нету. С непередаваемым таким выражением – никаких слов описать не хватит. Будь мысли Жертв хоть чуточку более материальны, у меня бы уже там десять глаз выросло. А так… так я каждый раз стою под этим твоим взглядом, и сперва словно одежда исчезает, потом тело в воздухе растворяется, и остается одна-единственная мысль: если бы я мог любить тебя сильнее, чем сейчас, то я бы непременно полюбил. Только нельзя уже сильнее, невозможно. На клочки ведь порвет.  
– Иди уже, а то лопнешь, – сипло выговорил я, разнимая руки. Докатились, Жертву свою в туалет отпустить не могу. Ты улыбнулся, мягко и печально. Сегодняшний раунд остался за мной, но вопрос самопознания с повестки дня так никто и не снял. Щелкнул шпингалет на двери в уборную. Я не просто понимал – знал: рано или поздно ты рванешь доказывать всем, что не верблюд. И знал, что это будет тяжело. А я буду обязан отпустить, иначе ты рехнешься, но так и не поймешь, насколько ценен сам по себе. Увы, один пушистый на башку скептик никогда не считал, что очевидное не нуждается в доказательствах.  
Из чайника пошел пар, в пластмассовом брюхе громко забулькало, сквозь прозрачную вставку с цифрами виднелись бешеные пузыри – будь внутри побольше воды, еще бы из носика кипятком забрызгало. После особо внушительного «бур-р-р-р» щелкнула и погасла оранжевая кнопка. Я отмер, почесал затылок и пошел на кухню, цапнув по дороге грязные кружки Нелюбимых вместе с пустым пакетом из-под кексов. Кружки бездумно ополоснул – у этих двоих они свои, с бабочками, Соби к какому-то празднику всем друзьям раскрашивал. Мне тоже досталась, конечно. Желтая такая, с бамбуком и косолапым детенышем панды. Тебе они по почте посылали, и я не видел, что там нарисовано.  
Мешок отправился в мусорку, посуда – в сушилку. Свою чашку я, ругаясь, снял с верхней полки кухонного шкафа – со злости в обед туда загнал, с чертежом не ладилось. Вообще у меня около компа еще штук пять стоит, но эта любимая. Я ее даже мою чаще других. Чаю осталось еще полпачки, можно было с чистой совестью взять новый пакетик, не переживая трагедию двадцать пятой заварки и едва-едва окрашенной воды. Это только у некоторых лень – двигатель прогресса, остальных она просто в гроб рано или поздно вгонит. В каникулы чертовски неохота вылезать из дома – на улице холодина, в магазинах предпраздничная толкучка. Лучше подождать, пока массовый психоз уляжется. Но, видимо, не судьба. Рамен вероломно закончился, завтра придется идти.  
В комнате все еще горела гирлянда, лампочки медленно зажигались и гасли, сменяя одна другую – то синяя засветится, то белая. Хорошее сочетание, зимнее. Я залил заварку кипятком и проверил лапшу. Та предсказуемо разбухла, почти перевесилась через картонный край, как будто готова была ползти по своим делам. Совсем мне раздумья на пользу не идут, то одно из внимания выпущу, то другое. Лапша выглядела живой обладательницей собственной воли. Я кинул на нее полотенце, чтобы не смотреть. Хлебнул горячего чаю, обжегся – аж слезы брызнули, отставил чашку в сторону, бессильно ткнулся лбом в край тумбочки и закрыл глаза. Сенсей наврала нам про боль. Иногда мы вполне можем ее чувствовать.  
Дядька-синоптик по радио гнусаво обещал, что те, кто вылезут на улицу в ближайшие два дня, гарантированно отморозят задницы. Прищепки на балконе бодро выстукивали неровный мотивчик, за спиной, у стола, равномерно гудел работающий системник.  
Связь даже не трепыхалась, теперь чтобы отследить ее, приходилось здорово напрячься. Да и то, что удавалось увидеть, выглядело настолько эфемерно, что любой дурак бы догадался – эта полудохлая ниточка вот-вот испустит дух. Растворится в воздухе – ищи-свищи… уснешь вечером, а на следующий день – опа! Я раньше боялся, продержимся ли мы еще полгода. А теперь, когда оказалось, что эксперимент продлевается, уверен – нет, не продержимся. Возможно тебе, чтобы добиться полной чистоты результата, понадобилось отказаться от любых сил, способных влиять со стороны. Ты упрямый дебил, который не понимает, что переть поперек природы – полная и беспросветная дурь. А я здорово жалок. Я не сумел убедить тебя в отсутствии необходимости кромсать друг друга по живому. Хотя некоторых ослов убедишь, пожалуй… Нагиса-сенсей, компостируя мозги всей серии Зеро, просчиталась на одной детали. Разрыв Связи почувствует даже мертвый – мы уже имели опыт, когда девчонки решили поиграться в «Смену Агнца». Короткой миллисекунды хватило, вспомнишь – кровь в жилах стынет. Я не погрешу против истины, если назову это чувство болью. Интересно, когда Связь порвется сама, нас так же вырубит носом в пол от невозможности терпеть? Хотя, нет. Не хочу знать. Не хочу думать, что придется узнать. Я могу нарушить твой приказ, теперь, когда ты и сделать-то почти ничего не сумеешь, но меня не заклинание по рукам и ногам связало. Ты должен завершить свой эксперимент, иначе жить спокойно не сможешь, так и будешь маяться, метаться из стороны в сторону, а потом зачахнешь совсем. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Не просто потому, что мне так природой положено – нет. Я сам хочу. Но все равно не перестаю надеяться, что искомая мудрость и согласие с самим собой свалится на тебя раньше, чем ты угодишь в какую-нибудь жопу. Такое злостное и деструктивное самопознание даже помощь принимать строго-настрого запрещает, а то, думаешь, сидел бы я сейчас тут?  
В кармане куртки запиликал сотовый – пришла смска, наверняка опять рекламу рассылают. Пару секунд я боролся с ленью, но выиграл достаточно быстро. Чего не сделаешь, чтобы мозги переключить, в самом деле… рекламу пойдешь читать, как миленький. Так, на выбор: такси, стоматология или пластиковые окна. Эти чаще всех шлют.  
Оказалось, я был неправ. Сообщение пришло с номера Соби, но писал определенно мелкий. «Ложись спать, полуночник несчастный», – светилось на дисплее, а в конце хмурился суровый смайлик с бровями в пол лица. Я усмехнулся и напечатал в ответ: «Давно уже храплю, разбудил, засранец. Хорошего полета завтра».  
Часы показывали полпервого. Праздник начался. По этому поводу я решил позволить себе небольшой мухлеж – есть одно бойцовское заклинание, которое дает возможность заснуть на несколько часов. Честно говоря, тратить остатки силы на ерунду у меня право отсутствовало, но искушение было настолько непреодолимым, что я сдался. Организм нуждался в отдыхе. Если вдруг кто-то вызовет тебя на бой, я обязан суметь выиграть его во что бы то ни стало. А при практическом отсутствии Связи сделать это получится, только если я буду в идеальной форме.  
Телефон мигнул, в очередной раз. Смешно, но куча народу использует мобилу исключительно в качестве будильника. По крайней мере, чаще да, чем нет. На мой взгляд, это не есть плохо – половина планеты удавилась бы уже, если бы просыпалась под душераздирающее механическое «вр-р-р-р-р» или электронное «пип-пип-пип». К черту такую пожарную тревогу и азбуку Морзе. Лично у меня вместо будильника виброзвонок стоит, но я всегда его слышу рядом с подушкой, ни разу еще не проспал. Чутко сплю, жду вызова. Мало ли, в самом деле.  
На ходу из коридора в комнату я озадачил старенький уолкмэн – запланировал себе побудку в семь утра. Надо пораньше с кровати сползти и успеть в магазин, пока основная масса народу еще глаза продрать не успела, а то от праздничного энтузиазма японских покупателей последствий, как от войны. Я бы и раньше подскочил, но нынче у меня в программе мухлеж. Этот факт здорово умасливал душу, как пролитый на нее концентрированный бальзам из запретного плода. Пофиг. Захраплю на радость соседям.  
Под ноги попались тетрадки с конспектами, к счастью, почти готовыми. Я собрал их с пола, сложил стопкой и сунул в ящик письменного стола, водрузив поверх законченного чертежа для курсача. Ты не спрашивал, да и мне случая не было сказать… В общем, смех смехом, а учусь я на архитектора, и теперь очень даже представляю, как можно соорудить те самые страшилы. Но продолжаю считать, что они бессмысленны, несмотря на все авторские регалии и твою иррациональную любовь к ним. Я хочу построить для тебя дом. Большой, теплый и светлый. С садом, в котором будут расти яблоки. А в бутылках только тараканы тонут – факт ведь, как ни крути.  
Я выключил свет и, выдернув гирлянду из розетки, ощупью добрался до постели. Одежду стряхнул прямо на пол – пускай валяется. Сунул телефон под подушку. Счастливого Рождества. Мой подарок самому себе ярким иероглифом сверкнул в темноте. Глаза тут же слиплись и я, чувствуя себя на редкость пусто, провалился в долгожданный глубокий сон.

***  
На улице стояла кромешная темень, чернильно-синяя, густая, зимняя. В прошлом году перед домом воткнули один-единственный фонарь на весь двор, и «Саган-сан из двадцать четвертой» оказался тем самым счастливчиком, которому он еженощно светил прямо в окно. Хоть открывай глаз, хоть закрывай – всё кажется, что сонная желтая клякса намалевана где-то в мозгу так, что никуда от нее не денешься. Я проснулся в шесть утра, за час до будильника. Разлепил веки, констатировал снаружи кипучую снежную канитель – с неба валило будь здоров, крупными хлопьями, похожими на толстых мух-альбиносок.  
Замычав, потер здоровый глаз и сполз с кровати проветриться – взмок, как мышь, даром, что по полу тянуло сквозняком. Наверное, снились очередные скачки с препятствиями, не помню. От этого заклинания вообще никогда снов не помнишь. Требовалось помыться и откушать. Лучше бы я несчастную лапшу на утро оставил, все равно она погибла смертью храбрых.  
В ванной было холодно. Ежась и переступая с ноги на ногу – тапки где-то потерялись, как назло – крутанул вентиль и завидным олимпийским прыжком заскочил прямо под горячий душ. Это всегда так: сперва вспотеешь, потом по холодине наползаешься, а в результате стучишь зубами, ну просто крокодил. Слава далеким человечьим предкам, которые придумали греть воду. Хотя вообще-то устраивать онсен на дому с утра пораньше – идея не очень хорошая. Пока зеваешь, нахлебаешься. Ты мне всегда велел сперва кофе пить, а потом уже в ванную тащиться, боялся, что идиотина-Боец уснет и утопится с концами. Я смыл с башки пенную шапку, скривился от мыла, затекшего в глаз и в рот. В самом деле, куплю еще и кофе, пригодится.  
Вместо мистически исчезнувших тапочек пришлось натягивать две пары носков, а под балконную дверь подсунуть половик, чтобы он стратегически прикрыл щель. Пожалуй, стоит все-таки законопатить по максимуму дыр, хотя бы на время – все равно, пока Нелюбимые по заграницам катаются, в доме никто не курит.  
Я вырубил оказавшийся ненужным будильник, нефиг ему зря жужжать. Напугает еще до полусмерти, покажется сдуру, что кто-то ни свет, ни заря звонит. Попил чаю, проверил почту – пусто – откопал вчерашнюю открытку с поющими медведями, но так ее и не отправил. Сперва придумаю, что написать. В каких словах тебя теперь поздравлять прикажешь? Понятия не имею. На двадцать третьем году жизни моя больная фантазия наконец-то дала осечку. И как еще за окном красный снег не выпал? Загадка прямо. Вообще-то я по утрам бываю на редкость безмозглый: то рубаху на левую сторону одену, то соли насыплю в чай, а уж в башке чего творится… колоссальный, эпических масштабов хаос. В будни в университете сплю, но первой парой не спит только дурак, преподы – и те носами клюют от собственного бухтения. Так что, тут у студентов с ними консенсус. А вот если практика с утра стоит – тут трагедия, да. Лежа щекой на ватмане почертишь, пожалуй. Я зевнул, вырубил комп – пусть уже отдохнет, наконец – и, мотаясь сонной мухой из угла в угол, принялся одеваться. Пойду в круглосуточный, пока там аншлаг не начался.  
Вчерашний синоптик не наврал, на улице морозило не по-детски. Я упаковался на совесть, в толстую зимнюю куртку с капюшоном, она спасала меня не раз, несмотря на свой почтенный возраст. Мы ее еще с тобой вместе покупали – ты морщился и говорил, что Боец в синтепоновом мешке – позорище, а я ржал, дергал светло-зеленый чуб и возражал, мол, в бою это будет предварительная психологическая атака. Хотя мы преувеличивали, конечно.  
Народу практически не было, в основном дворники, вяло гребущие снег с тротуаров, да единичные прохожие, то с поднятыми воротниками, то в шарфах под самый нос. Я половину дороги прошагал, а их человек десять навстречу попалось. Нет, мир, конечно, принадлежит жаворонкам – чтоб они икали хором – но в праздники и нелюди не прочь подольше помять собою кровати. Сейчас бы под одеяло, в тепло. Кажется, мне стукнет пятьдесят, а я все не научусь относиться к нему равнодушно. В тепло бы. Только вместо блаженного валяния распластаешься по кровати, точь-в-точь неживая тряпка, разглядываешь побелку наверху и мерзнешь, даже если вокруг жара стоит. Самым нутром мерзнешь, коченеешь, как упырь какой-то. Хотя сегодня я вполне ничего себе поспал. Классное время – Рождество.  
Я поежился, сунул руки в карманы и внезапно очень обрадовался – в подкладке обнаружилась дыра, а за ней, внутри курточного подола, что-то перекатывалось. После качественного выковыривания это оказалась давшая дуба от старости ириска. Твоя работа. Я предпочитаю леденцы. Мимо проехал автобус с белыми от изморози стеклами – один из первых, пустой и сонный, почти привидение. Ириска в розовом фантике на фоне всепоглощающей белизны смотрелась случайным артефактом с Альфа Центавра. Надо же. Как будто подарок, оставленный годы назад. Я сцепил зубы, смахнул рукавом снег с серого мехового воротника, расстегнул куртку и переложил конфету во внутренний карман, где сам лично все дыры недавно зашивал. Теперь никуда не провалится. Вжикнула молния, едва не прищемив мне подбородок… Если совсем уж честно, то я обложен враньем со всех сторон, как взятый в клещи партизанский отряд. И сам в этом виноват, чего уж теперь притворяться. Нелюбимым вру, тебе вру, себе вообще ни слова правды не сказал с тех пор, как началась вся эта бодяга. Я порядочный трус, Йоджи. До дрожи, до смерти боюсь, что ты станешь самодостаточным, вылезешь из бутылки без посторонней помощи, станешь таким, каким хотел – живым и свободным от надуманных предрассудков, по-настоящему, осознанно. Я желаю тебе этого. И не желаю. Потому что тогда ответ на вопрос «а что, если это только Связь» может оказаться каким угодно. Ты чертовски силен, даром, что на вид просто одуванчик. Бои в Системе – песни под караоке по сравнению с устранением тараканов в собственной голове. Эта процедура всегда тянется долго, тяжело и сопряжена с потерями. Я больше всего на свете хотел бы помочь, но не могу. Да тебе и не надо. И мне очень страшно. Вдруг ты поймешь мою корысть, мой эгоизм и бесполезность? И то, что я отвратительно жалок, поймешь. Что умею бояться в самый неподходящий момент. И что мой единственный страх – оказаться ненужным тебе, не в силу совпадения Имен и хромосом, не в силу одинаково прополосканных мозгов, а просто. По факту. Ха-ха, хреновый из меня защитник, как видишь, зато нытик отменный, просто блеск.  
Я знаю, что тебе сейчас гораздо труднее и страшнее. В неисчислимое количество раз. Поэтому дойду до следующего поворота и прекращу это бесполезное и недостойное переливание из пустого в порожнее. Все будет хорошо.  
В лицо швырнуло мелким, противным снегом. Как люди на таком ветру еще и дышать умудряются – непонятно. Стремно же. Я закрыл нос рукавом и стартанул за угол бегом, благо оставалось не далеко. В капюшон потусторонним образом завывало, тоненько так, «у-у-у», как в дверную щель. Странное время – зима. Половина улицы нежизнепригодна, как планета Хот, а в проулок свернешь, и вполне ничего. За ветром, под стенами высоток, гуляй себе без риска стать снеговиком. Я остановился перевести дух, пристроившись на укромном безветренном пятачке возле телефонной будки. Вокруг не было ни души, прямо как в каком-то ужастике. За реденькой лесополосой шли железнодорожные пути, там что-то дзинькало и пищало, предвещая утреннюю электричку. Чувствовалось во всей окружающей атмосфере что-то тревожное, царапающее, беспокоящее. На месте не устоишь. Я немного потоптался около будки и пошел дальше.  
Ириска, чтоб ее, ощущалась во внутреннем кармане, словно живое существо. Легче легкого было представить, как отогревающийся липкий брусок, тужась, отращивает маленькие коричневые ноги, такие же руки, психоделической страшилкой выползает из куртки, и, забираясь под свитер с водолазкой, присасывается куда-то в район солнечного сплетения, изо всех сил тянет оттуда скудную, ненасыщенную жизненную силу. Так, что свербит где-то внутри, дрожит, царапается, просит и плачет. Стоп. Мне показалось, что слегка тормознутое от холода тело ударилось грудью о прозрачную стену, в которую неожиданно превратился пахнущий снегом и бетоном воздух. В ушах звенело. Я застыл посреди безлюдной улицы, чувствуя, как сердце медленно-медленно снимается с положенного места и падает вниз. Это был зов.  
Сначала я его не узнал. При полноценной Связи он ощущался четче и проще, как будто ты спокойно, без паники, без надрыва окликаешь из соседней комнаты, а потом подходишь, берешь за руку и ведешь, куда надо. Либо крикнешь издалека, Связь зашумит ворчливо и басовито, а перед глазами уже картинка стоит, где надо оказаться. Пара шагов, и на месте. Но уж точно никогда не случалось, чтобы дохлая, едва видимая ниточка отчаянно тряслась и тянула, готовая вот-вот лопнуть. Тянула далеко, почти непонятно, куда, так, что попасть по адресу представлялось чуть ли не чудом. Я закрыл глаз и выдохнул. Ничего, Йоджи, не волнуйся, все получится. Только подожди немного. Вдалеке зашумела электричка, невидимый муравей упал в бутылку, сорвавшись с гладкого стеклянного края. Еще немного, и он утонет в содержимом. Я мысленно ухватился за остатки Связи, дернул изо всех сил, чтобы громче зазвенела, зараза, и, что было духу, побежал.  
Сперва вокруг мелькали знакомые очертания улицы с редкими фонарями, многоэтажками и лесополосой, потом это смазалось, и со всех сторон поднялась густая, почти живая чернота Подсистемы. Темный молчаливый лабиринт пространственных коридоров, обычно им пользуются ученики Школ, не владеющие мгновенным перемещением, или пары с хреновой связью, типа нашей. Никогда не думал, что придется уподобиться желторотым малолеткам, но ничего, побегаю, главное, ты там дождись. Добегу и по мордам надаю французским каркушам, посмотрят, как это – на Зеро нарваться. Шаги стучали по невидимой земле гулко и отрывисто, Подсистема оказалась на редкость бесстрастной, не подсказывала дорогу, но и не мешала. Я от всей души надеялся, что чертовы гайдзины соблюдают дуэльный кодекс и не попытаются напасть на незащищенную Жертву. А попытаются – убью. Только и всего.  
Я бежал, едва ощущая собственные ноги, и мне казалось, что это направленное непонятно куда движение продолжается уже кучу времени, хотя на самом деле прошло всего несколько минут. Если бы такой переход был слишком долгим, им бы никто не пользовался. Другое дело, что и за минуту можно, при большом желании, средненькую Жертву без Бойца покрошить в капусту. Одно радовало – любых Зеро вряд ли можно назвать средненькими, а у тебя в арсенале имелась пара неприятных приколов.  
В голове хаотично метались тысяча и одна мысль, каждую из которых я успел подумать дважды. Где-то к середине третьего захода впереди наконец посветлело, и в этом свете раскинулась большая правильная полусфера загруженной Системы. Мой коридор вел прямиком к компактной, но хорошо заметной бреши в опутанном меридианами боку. Я, ругаясь про себя – вслух сил не хватало – пулей пролетел последние несколько метров, ощущая, как дохлая ниточка натягивается настойчиво и сильно. Связь чувствовала, что мы рядом и посылала сигналы, пульсировала, жила. Это было до одурения прекрасно. Просто божественно. Проем затянутся в мгновение ока, как только Система поняла, что последний участник прибыл. В воздухе шевелилась гремучая смесь Сил, ядреный такой коктейль, который казался в определенной степени знакомым. Пофиг, неважно. Главное – вытащить одного дебила из драки живым и невредимым. Выскочив из темноты, я привычно оттеснил тебя за спину, не успев рассмотреть – не сейчас, после. Мне не хотелось думать, как мы будем драться, находясь в такой отвратительной форме. Как-нибудь. Силой ты поделишься – нагулял запас за несколько лет, а я только сейчас, перестав сдерживаться, почувствовал чудовищный голод, сосущую, бездонную, тянущую пустоту, готовую принять все, что ты отдашь мне.  
– Какого хре… – я думал вежливо поздороваться с французскими задницами, раз уж они оказались любезны и дождались, но не договорил. Не смог. Посмотрел на противников и буквально врос в синеватую землю Системы. И рот забыл закрыть, кажется. – Э-э-э…  
Напротив, шагах в десяти стояли Нелюбимые. Невозмутимый, как слон, Соби и привалившийся к нему плечом мелкий, с рожей вдвое ехиднее, чем обычно.  
– «Э-э-э», – передразнил он, отлепляясь от своего Бойца и сделав пару шагов к нам. ¬– Очень информативно.  
Я совершил над собой усилие и закрыл рот. За спиной стояло гробовое молчание – ни звука, ни энергетического всплеска – тишина. Как будто вместо Жертвы у меня там пустое место. Ты настолько хорошо научился держать себя в руках, что это почти пугало. Случись подобное раньше – вся сфера бы уже вверх тормашками стояла, и парочка ближайших пространственных пластов вместе с ней. Я обернулся на секунду, коротким взглядом оценивая обстановку. Ты выглядел слегка бледным – наверняка от долгого сидения над тушками своих фараонов – но не более. В лице мне не удалось прочесть ничего. Как будто я тебя вообще в первый раз увидел.  
– Вообще-то Йоджи отказывался тебя звать, но ему пришлось, иначе мы бы напали.  
Мелкий не шутил, Нелюбимые действительно напали бы, как минимум для того, чтобы размяться вдали от дома. Вместо зарядки. Сильно бы не оттрепали, но на мозги б накапали с превеликим удовольствием. Я как-то подрался с ними в шутку, получил по жопе, дружески, но больше не хочу. С этими фантазерами надо заигрывать только вдвоем и исключительно на полном серьезе, а то пинка огребешь. Ты всегда это знал и счел за благо поддаться на провокацию. Хотя некоторым провокаторам лучше было бы жрать праздничные круассаны в любой кафешке на выбор. Аояги, конечно, оракул, да и Соби здорово в корень зрит, но тут они оба дурака сваляли. Степень идиотизма Нелюбимых, очевидно, была крупными буквами написана у меня на лице, но это не изменило ровным счетом ничего – мелкий держался точно просветленный Будда с тяжелым характером, а его Боец знай только подыгрывал.  
– Нацуо, – Соби достал из кармана фланелевую тряпочку и принялся невозмутимо протирать очки. – Ты заказывал себе на Рождество поросенка. Мы с Рицкой решили, что этот подойдет. Увы, доставку организовать не можем – боюсь, его вряд ли примут в багаж.  
– Правильно, – серьезно кивнул мелкий. – Пусть сам тащит. Пошли, Соби.  
Агацума, нацепив очки обратно на нос, по-хозяйски сцапал свою Жертву под локоток, коротко щелкнул пальцами, и Нелюбимые бесшумно исчезли в шустром лиственном смерче. Любители красивых эффектов, блин. Система лопнула, как детский резиновый мяч. Оказалось, что тебя подкараулили в узкой подворотне, заканчивающейся тупиком – я чуть носом не уперся в коричневую кирпичную стену. В воздухе пахло супом, подгоревшими тостами, плесенью и холодом. Из плохо закрытой форточки на втором этаже доносилось клавишное треньканье и два голоса, не сказать, чтобы неприятных. Какая-то мадама разучивала с ребенком гаммы. Ла-ла-ла-ла, ла-ла-ла-ла, восемь раз вверх и столько же вниз. Я обернулся. Ты изменился, конечно. Камера во время наших коротких разговоров всего не улавливала, и передать не могла. Глупенький современный гаджет.  
Мы с тобой повзрослели, Йоджи. Я никогда об этом особенно не задумывался, но сейчас вдруг увидел. Ты выглядел непривычно. Очень собранным, строгим, недоступным, ну точно «месье Саган», и смотрел тяжело, пристально. Слава ками, мы так и остались почти одного роста, а не то я бы сдуру решил, что встретился со здоровым уличным памятником и, как на грех, возжелал от него чего-то, а тот уставился сверху и молчит.  
Вокруг было порядком темно, у вас здесь, по сравнению с Токио, еще вчерашний день не закончился. Светили занавешенные окна вторых этажей, да фонари на большой улице, чуть в отдалении. Но, тем не менее, я видел тебя. До мельчайших черточек разглядеть мог. Странную одежду – еще один плюс к строгости, интересно, ты всегда так теперь ходишь? В черном? Собранные в низкий хвост волосы, ни одного вихра мимо, и берет сверху, чтобы челка не торчала. А еще у тебя были очень уставшие глаза и две морщинки возле упрямо сжатых губ. И сам ты весь не то похудел, не то просто вытянулся. Левая перчатка оказалась на месте, правая криво торчала из кармана пальто – очевидно, ты, увидев Нелюбимых, снял ее, чтобы поздороваться, а те на бой вызвали. Я всегда любил твои руки, они красивые на редкость, так что лучше бы ты перчатку обратно надел, пальцы застудишь ведь. И без того у вас тут не юга, зачем еще дополнительно морозиться?  
По большой и светлой улице проехала, сигналя, разукрашенная бантами и еловыми ветками машина. Кто-то решил пожениться под Рождество. Молодцы, французики, с головой к делу подходят. Я проводил бы взглядом цветной тарантас, посмотрел бы, как он скользит под светящимся от иллюминации ленивым снежком, но мимо нашей подворотни он проскочил больно уж быстро. Дама с ребенком перешли к следующему упражнению, теперь сверху доносилось отрывистое «ко-кококо» на разные лады. Я прикрыл глаза. Связь не подавала признаков жизни. Как только свернулась Система, ее будто отключило. Она была, виднелась едва-едва, но никак себя не проявляла. Я всегда знал, что есть нечто большее, чем Связь, часть тела, или хромосома, отвечающая за нежелание, невозможность отказаться от тебя, какого угодно, домашнего и в пижаме, или чужого, не желающего даже разговаривать. Все равно. Я знал, что это есть, и, нельзя определить, который именно орган тут виноват. Ампутируй сердце – буду любить тебя почкой. Наверное, чтобы я прекратил, придется меня убить. Прискорбно, что такое затмение мозгов не отключает их насовсем, у меня бы тогда хоть совесть вырубилась, вырубилось осознание неправильности происходящего. Я не должен был появляться здесь. Мне надо было проспать без задних ног весь день и не услышать зова, чтобы не портить эксперимент. Да, он меняет тебя, испытывает, анализирует, сортирует тараканов по цвету, возрасту и форме, разгоняет их по щелям. Да, тебе больно. Мне больно. И не факт, что в конце нас не раскидает по разные стороны Земли. Но если это непременное условие твоего спокойствия и мира с самим собой, то я и слова не скажу. Я просто не имею права. Все-таки Нелюбимые сваляли грандиозного дурака.  
– Извиняй, старик, если бы я знал, что у них за фокусы на уме, то прополоскал бы им мозги раньше.  
Ты никак не прореагировал: не переменился в лице, не ответил, вообще словно не расслышал – замер на снегу резной черной статуэткой из какого-нибудь Лувра или Гиме. Очень красивый. Я улыбнулся. Это хорошо – увидеть тебя еще раз. Это как порция наркоты в общественной уборной: запрещено, но дает силы к существованию еще ненадолго. Порция тепла, настоящего, живого, а не как обычно. Спасибо, Йоджи. Спасибо, что все-таки позвал, хотя бы на пару минут.  
Я смахнул с воротника снег, и, собрав всю свою волю буквально в титанические тиски, пошел вон из подворотни. Внутри тысячей зайцев тряслась вмиг ожившая подленькая трусость, но веселая рысца у нее на поводу никакой чести мне бы точно не сделала. В двух шагах от тебя я остановился, не смея ни по плечу похлопать, ни снежинки с черного пальто стряхнуть, чего уж говорить про все остальное. Тактильный контакт подстегивает Связь – обоим только хуже придется. Чем Связь прочнее, тем труднее тебе станет бороться за нормальную жизнь. И тем больнее будет терпеть, когда она снова накроется медным тазом. Я украдкой провел ладонью по куртке, где во внутреннем кармане лежала ириска.  
– С Рождеством, Йоджи.  
Наверху, уже в несколько голосов затянули «Frere Jacques» – незнакомое музыкальное семейство готовилось к празднику. Я поправил капюшон и, сосредоточившись на детской песенке, зашагал вперед, на шумную светлую улицу, которая пестрела магазинными витринами, маленькими ёлочками у подъездов, вертящимся крупным снегом и мигающими цветными гирляндами. Здесь пахло сладостью и духами, по обеим сторонам виднелись плотные стайки прохожих, все слегка ошалевшие от предвкушения Рождества, быстрые, хорошо одетые, веселые. Из магазина, на витрине которого художественно расположились пластмассовые головы в разномастных шляпах и шапках, слышалась какая-то радиопередача. Я не понимал по-французски, но, кажется, это была порядком бодрая и азартная вечерняя викторина. Три ушастые школьницы, пробежав мимо, захихикали и скрылись за дверью с нарисованной полосатой конфетой и надписью «Confiserie». Я шел по заснеженному тротуару, в самом центре восторженной цветастой кутерьмы, шаги мои казались до безобразия легкими, как будто под ногами не земля, а присыпанный гусиным пухом батут. Подмигнул нескольким малявкам через окно какой-то кафешки, те смутились и принялись шептаться, теребя бахрому на полосатых шарфах. Мне казалось, что весь мир поет один общий, миллионоголосый рождественский гимн. И что у меня внутри что-то медленно и неотвратимо умирает.  
– Нацу! – я замер с полуоткрытым ртом, глотнув лишку морозного воздуха и чуть им не подавившись. Сердце бухнуло и выкатилось куда-то в горло. – Нацу, стой!  
Я медленно обернулся, ноги как будто превратились в два несгибаемых деревянных пенька. Ты бежал по улице, простоволосый, встрепанный, с беретом в руке – видимо, он чуть не слетел по дороге. В глазах плескался такой нечеловеческий страх, такое отчаяние, что я почувствовал его сам, без всякой Связи, на расстоянии. И на трясущихся ногах пошел навстречу. Побежал бы, да колени подгибались, вечно с ними не сладишь, с предателями. Всё вокруг странно расплылось, сделалось вдруг дрожащим и нечетким: улица, магазины, деревья, снег… И даже ты, лохматой торпедой врезающийся прямо мне в грудь, и прохожие, оборачивающиеся оттого, что кто-то явно не местный только что шмякнулся жопой на тротуар.  
– У-у-у-у-у… – ты спрятал лицо в стоящий торчком мех моего капюшона и заревел от души, в голос, вцепившись, что было мочи, и, шарахая Силой по ниточке Связи так щедро, что она зазвенела, натянулась и начала наполняться, вливая в меня невидимую, но ощутимую, долгожданную жизнь. Кончики пальцев закололо, сердце забилось, как бешеное, я чувствовал, что от солнечного сплетения по всему телу растекается не тепло – жар, мощный, подавляющий все ощущения, кроме одного: ты здесь. Я должен был спросить, как же эксперимент, но язык отнялся. А ты словно мысли мои услышал, замотал нежно-зеленой башкой, заревел вдвое громче и пнул неумного в коленку. И до меня, тугодума, дошло. Когда ты бежал, Связь даже не рыпалась. Она не могла ничего сделать, ты решил все сам. Эксперимент закончился. Я захохотал, громко, на всю улицу, стискивая тебя в объятьях мало не до синяков, смеялся глупо и безудержно, а из целого глаза текло.  
К нам подошла сухонькая старушонка и залопотала что-то, картаво и взволнованно, я не понимал, но на всякий случай помотал головой и сказал «мерси». Она поохала, и потянула меня за рукав вверх, пришлось вставать, корячась и поднимая тебя следом. Ты, размазывая по щекам тут же замерзающие слезы, объяснил что-то старенькой мадам, и она, похлопав нас обоих по рукам, засеменила восвояси. Радио из магазина с шапками запело что-то медленное, тягучее и лирическое. Мы, не сговариваясь, рванули вниз по улице, задыхаясь от ветра в лицо, забежали за угол, я прижал тебя к себе и, взбудораженный от адреналина в крови, перенес нас домой быстрее, чем даже успел об этом подумать.  
В прихожей стояла темнота, мы шваркнулись об обувную полку, но это было уже пофиг – синяком больше, синяком меньше, какая разница? С тобой рядом даже сквозное ранение в любую часть тела заживет, что тут какой-то жалкий синячишко… Я усадил тебя к себе на колени и принялся целовать, торопясь, бездумно, докуда дотягивался: в зажмуренные глаза с мокрыми ресницами, в покрасневший от холода нос, в щеки, в скулы, в губы. Последнее – медленно, осторожно, как впервые. Я ждал безумно, чудовищно долго, и уже почти успел забыть, как это – чувствовать щекочущее тепло твоего дыхания, неровного, сбившегося от волнения. Ты мелко-мелко дрожал и прижимался ко мне, как замерзшая птичка. Я, практически ликуя, запустил пальцы в мягкую тяжелую шелковистую гриву, пахнущую – о, да! – яблоками, теми самыми, которые будут расти около дома, построенного мной для нас. Больше никаких тараканов в бутылке. Мы теперь оба живем, Йоджи, наконец-то живем.  
Ты еще врежешь мне за бардак, за банку с окурками на подоконнике, за пустой холодильник. И когда про архитектурный узнаешь – точно врежешь. И получив трех медведей с поросенком. А Нелюбимым я лично куплю несколько мешков с кексами. Но это все потом.  
Сидя на холодном полу в прихожей, мы пытались стащить друг с друга твое пальто и мою куртку, спихнуть куда-нибудь в угол уличную обувь, избавиться от всего лишнего и при этом не расцепиться. Без слов. Нафиг слова, у нас слишком сильно горели Имена на плечах, как лампочки сквозь черную и белую водолазки, которые поочередно оказались сдернуты куда подальше. Этот эксперимент неописуемо долго испытывал на прочность обоих, но мы не сломались. Мы выдержали, и сегодня, шалея от радости, от нежности, я гладил тебя по спине, вспоминал ощупью слегка выпирающие лопатки, драконий позвоночник, целовал шею там, где кожа чувствительнее и тоньше всего, где бьется быстрый пульс… Я ощущал губами это легкое биение и дрожал от прикосновения ласковой ладони к затылку. Мы оба боялись, до смерти боялись, что никогда не сможем быть друг с другом – вот так. Связь самый лучший полицейский, она с удовольствием выдает твоей паре все секреты, даже самые страшные, самые тщательно охраняемые. Семь лет назад я ошибался. Я могу любить тебя сильнее. Пусть даже на грани угрозы разорваться от того, насколько невыразимо и всеобъемлюще нечто, сидящее где-то внутри.  
– Мы с тобой как бомжи, под дверью на коврике, – мне в ухо раздался смешок, негромкий и очень нежный. Я улыбнулся.  
– Держись.  
Ты сцепил ноги у меня за спиной, обнял руками за шею, я встал, кряхтя и выслушивая незлые шуточки в адрес истинно Бойцовского героизма, который «еще немного и переломится с голодухи». Мы добрались до комнаты этакой полуголой каракатицей, и рухнули на не заправленную с утра кровать – я под конец споткнулся-таки о тапок, который не так давно потерял. Рухнули и замерли, глядя друг на друга, близко, очень близко – ничего не скроешь. Сначала ты просто смотрел, пристально, словно вспоминая что-то, а потом чуть приподнялся на локтях, потянулся вверх и дотронулся губами до повязки.  
– Сними, – хрипло попросил я, понимая, что еще немного и задохнусь. Ты стянул несчастный квадрат на веревочках, выбросил его под кровать. И, чтобы добить, видимо, отведя челку со лба, поцеловал мой уродливый незрячий шрам. Медленно, аккуратно, осознанно, согревая своим дыханием сморщенную, всю в рубцах кожу. У меня в горле встал горький ком, из тех, что ни сглотнешь, ни выдохнешь – если бы я все еще щеголял при ушах, то они отпали бы нахрен от одного этого поцелуя.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня двумя глазами, – ты отстранился и лег на одеяло, вытянув руку, невесомо касаясь моего лица, как будто подушечками пальцев вспоминал его. Ты был прекрасен.  
– У меня их сейчас вообще четыре, – отозвался я в меру своей способности говорить. За окном рассвело. Лежащий на голубых простынях, ты казался плывущим в чистом, пронизанном лучами море. Светлокожий, гибкий, хрупкий, это только мне известно, какая силища прячется в тонких красивых руках. Только мне известно, сколько одуряющего тепла живет в тебе, иногда таком неприветливом засранце, который жутко остер на язык. Тепло теплом, но сегодня я все равно мечтаю согреть, что смогу: узкие ступни, голени, коленки, потом выше чуть-чуть, и выше значительно. Я наклонился, упираясь одной рукой в матрас, а второй медленно повторяя плавную линию от острого подбородка, вниз по открытой незащищенной шее, по бледному плечу, по синей венке с обратной стороны локтя.  
– Ну, что за лицо? – ты глядел понимающе и улыбался одними уголками губ. Ты знал, что я должен всеми способами удостовериться: мы, наконец, рядом, а чертовы расстояния сократились до миллиметров.  
– Ох, Йоджи, лучше молчи, – я, глядя на тебя в упор, аккуратно втиснул колено между разведенных ног, мелко трясущейся от напряжения ладонью провел по светлой в мурашках груди. Ты был возбужден, я мог ощутить это через два слоя джинсы, хотя вообще-то мне с трудом верилось, что мы, наконец, настолько близко. Когнитивный диссонанс, почти как в книжке. Я начал ласкать тебя осторожно – и куда только вся смелость делась – нежно задевая соски, обводя их по контуру, чуть сжимая подушечками пальцев, потом обхватывая губами, дразня кончиком языка. Было невыносимо, одуряюще жарко, как будто по комнате во все стороны полз невидимый дурман. Ты едва слышно охал, стонал и вздрагивал, подавался навстречу, прогибаясь вслед за каждой лаской – устал без них, истосковался. Шарил горячими ладонями по моей спине, требовательно, пытаясь уронить на себя, прижать, получить максимум прикосновений. Связь нетерпеливо зазвенела, высоко и тонко, как летящий под грозовой тучей стриж, натянулась раскаленной добела упругой и прочной нитью. Сила хлынула по ней сплошным потоком, стремительным, подавляющим любое сопротивление, если бы оно было, конечно. Я не хотел сопротивляться. Я хотел срастись с тобой кожей и еще чем-то сверх, но мог только подхватить под бедра, прижать теснее и крепче, целовать тебя, судорожно дышащего, дрожащего, пытающегося стащить некстати застрявшие джинсы. С джинсами, и теми и другими, я помог совершенно по инерции, плохо соображая, чего и куда – я вообще соображал плохо. А ты, кажется, еще хуже. Плюхнув остатки одежды на пол, мы переплелись в один большой морской узел среди подушек и сверченного в какую-то жуть одеяла. Целовались до жжения в легких, не в силах расцепиться и вдохнуть. Мы слишком долго были друг без друга – недопустимо, непозволительно. Как возможно выжить, оказавшись рассеченным надвое? А никак. И незачем. Осознание этого повисло в воздухе, значимое и незримое, замершее молчаливой истиной прямо над кроватью. Я, пытаясь хоть как-то унять бешеный пожар внутри, постарался войти в тебя медленнее, чтобы не поранить ненароком, и двигаться осторожно то погружаясь целиком – жарко, узко, невозможно хорошо – то сдавая назад. Путался в густом шелке волос, отводил то и дело прилипающую ко лбу светлую челку, сцеловывал капельки пота с твоих висков. Ты наоборот, закидывал ноги мне за спину, давил пятками на бедра и прижимал ближе, заставлял двигаться быстрее, глубже и резче. Ритмично, дурея с каждым толчком и не давая нежничать. При этом глухо и низко стонал, просил, бессвязно что-то шепча, кусал губы и собственные пальцы. В какой-то момент мне показалось, я могу почувствовать все, что чувствуешь ты, вплоть до мокрых простыней, жжения в прокушенной губе и заполненности, вышибающей с каждым пронизывающим толчком куда-то в стратосферу. Связь соединила нас, наконец, как двух заблудившихся в темной комнате детей. Я больше не мог понять, кто что чувствует и делает – на данный момент времени и пространства мы срослись в цельное существо, каким были когда-то давно, пока нас не раскидало в два разных тела с одинаковым именем Зеро. Это пугало и радовало одновременно. Это логически завершало эксперимент.  
Удовольствие было всепоглощающим и жгучим, как внезапно пролившийся на кожу кипяток. Оно скрутило, резким, чудовищной силы спазмом, как раз тогда, когда уже казалось, что невозможно дальше двигаться, дальше можно только умереть. Я застыл на вдохе, зажмурившись, не в силах ни дернуться, ни выпустить воздух из груди – он распирал меня во все стороны, до рези, до звезд. Где-то на грани сознания что-то звенело, я не понимал, что именно – вместо звуков в ушах громко стучал наш общий пульс, медленно, постепенно раздваивающийся, возвращающий нас обоих в положенные по праву рождения тела. Я в последний раз легонько сжал правую ладонь, чувствуя, как по пальцам течет твое еще теплое семя, а в груди раскручивается невидимая пружина.  
Медленно просыпались запахи и звуки: за стеклом, на балконе беспечно перестукивались бельевые прищепки, на подоконник уселся и заворчал толстый серый голубь. Я почувствовал твою едва ощутимую дрожь, усилием воли разлепил отяжелевшее от усталости веко и увидел, что ты обессилено смеешься, ну, по крайней мере, пытаешься.  
– Чего ржешь, Йоджи? – язык слушался просто отвратительно, как после наркоза у стоматолога. Впрочем, мне было пофиг, я же не собирался сыпать трехэтажными строительными терминами. Ты моргнул своими невозможными глазищами, счастливо вздохнул и погладил мой шрам подушечкой большого пальца.  
– Ты только сам не смейся. Я, кажется, видел его целым, ну… в процессе. Может, померещилось на минуту, не знаю.  
– Ага, это у меня монстроглаз, проклевывается исключительно во время секса, на тебя посмотреть, – я беззлобно фыркнул, устраиваясь рядом так, чтобы ты мог приложиться затылком мне на плечо. Так было правильно. В топку душ, приклеимся, так приклеимся, проснемся – смоем. Ты уже здорово сонный, да и я не лучше. И у нас на двоих одно большое двуспальное одеяло с разноцветными рыбами.  
– Идио-от, – зевая, посетовал ты, устраиваясь в кольце моих рук, очевидно, тоже не боясь потом приклеиться.  
– Идиот, – согласился я, чувствуя, что волшебным образом засыпаю. Безо всяких заклинаний и прочей чепухи, просто потому, что ты рядом, и так и должно быть. За окном хлопьями сыпался белый пушистый снег. Там царило впервые за несколько лет счастливое и настоящее Рождество.


End file.
